Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electrified vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electrified vehicles (BEVs).
The traction batteries of electrified vehicles can include a battery pack having several individual battery arrays within an interior of a battery pack enclosure. Some vehicles secure the battery pack to an underbody of the electrified vehicle. Packaging space beneath the underbody is limited, especially vertical packaging space. Securing the battery pack in places other than about its lateral sides can be difficult due to tool clearance issues.
Some manufacturers attach a battery pack to the underbody using fasteners extending from a vertical bottom of the battery pack enclosure across the open area to the underbody. To seal the fasteners from the open area, the fasteners are positioned within a conduit. Such attachment strategies can be complex.